Tension by the Flames and Roses
by Hirei-chan
Summary: A story of Kurama Hiei and my OC Mikano. The three form a love triangle over training the new apprentice and tensions entice. Also some twists, is Mikano TRULY innocent? ;) And WHY does she seem to know every technique the duo has to throw at her?
1. Default Chapter

"Tension by the Flames and Roses"  
  
Chapter One: This Apprentice  
  
Prologue: A love triangle between Hiei Kurama and my OC Mikano Okuni. Tensions and romance rise up and could possibly divide the friendships, but which ones?  
  
A/N: I don't own YYH & its characters AT ALL! I do own Mikano and this story .  
  
Koenma was furiously trying to reach the Spirit Detectives one stormy night but couldn't connect to any of them!   
  
'Where the hell are all of them? This terrible weather in ningenkai must be causing chaos....'  
  
That was until Kurama and Hiei arrived at his doorstep, soaked through their clothes and drained of energy. 'Hn, stupid incessant rain,' Hiei scowled, wiping off the droplets. The youko simply brushed his long crimson hair behind his shoulders, 'Ahhh, I sensed you were trying to communicate to us? This storm is breaking down the spirit energy's waves, I suppose.' Hiei glanced at the youko, 'Hn.'  
  
Koenma was so relieved at the site of the pair, 'Thank GOD someone sensed it! I need some immediate mentors for this young one, she's in dire need of some demons (Hiei scowled at this) to teach her protection techniques.  
  
Flashing on the television, she showed them the mahoghany haired teen (15 maybe?) with jade eyes like Kurama's, but a fiery attitude and pale skin. The beauty swung her katana swiftly against the wind and rain. 'So will one of you please assist her? She could be our next Yusuke with your help...'  
  
(slight snicker) 'And Yusuke is a good example of a hero? What a lie...' Hiei studied the girl on the tv and Hn'd.  
  
Koenma darted a look towards the red eyed little demon, 'Hiei this isn't time for your smart talk. Kurama would you consider aiding her?'  
  
'She does seem capable of having the qualities and powers, so I'd be happy to guide her.' (takes out whip)   
  
Hiei shot at Koenma and his eyes narrowed, 'The youko may possess the intellect and precision in his attacks, (nods at Kurama) but swordsmanship seems more suitable for protection, and you never bothered to ask if I'd want to help her.  
  
Koenma snickered, 'Ho ho, she'd be much better seeing both aspects of fighting the evil, so go along and you both show her your sides to battle.'  
  
With that the duo left, exchanging looks with their eyes. Kurama's full of calm patience and Hiei's full of jealous tension.  
  
A/N: Sorry if that was short! But there is more to come I assure you, so please R&R. 


	2. Accidents Happen

"Tension by the Flames and Roses"  
  
Chapter Two: Accidents Happen  
  
Prologue: Kurama and Hiei begin training Mikano and "accidents" during their training infuriate the two...  
  
A/N: I don't own YYH & its characters AT ALL! I do own Mikano and this story .  
  
Kurama and Hiei were transported to ningenkai through a portal and arrived at a calm looking cottage. It was painted an off-white with a tan colored roof. It was lined with rose bushes (much to the youko's taste) and had Jefferson style windows and doors.   
  
'Hn, this looks like an average human house,' Hiei said a bit dissappointed.  
  
'Well now look at the ro-'  
  
Kurama was stopped when his eyes met Mikano as she stepped out of the door. She flashed a sweet smile to him as she watered her roses. She was wearing a light pink blouse that had small white rose prints, and was wearing jet black jeans with thorns and blood designs. Hair pulled back in a ponytail, shining a deep red in the sun's light. Her eyes were what caught Kurama's instant attention, the same emerald jade color as his very own.  
  
Hiei seemed to notice his commrade's gaze, which he never had on his face before. He took a glance at Mikano and pretended not to be attracted, but he did let his eyes "inspect" her.  
  
Mikano lifted her eyes off the bushes and the demon noticed she had her katana attached to her hip. She drew it with such speed and ran straight for Hiei -catching him off-guard.  
  
Startled Hiei Hn'd as Kurama laughed, eyeing her beauty with a hint of curiosity in his eyes.   
  
'Hey! (giggle) You must be Hiei and Kurama! And I'mmmmmmmmmmm,' Mikano did a backflip and pointed her sword at Kurama this time, 'Mikano Okuni!'  
  
'Hello Mikano, you have nice technique and speed, much like Hiei. But would you care to let me show you some precision and ranged attacks?' Kurama suggested sweetly.  
  
Hiei darted a glare at Kurama, 'If you're more interested, I see you have fine precision and aiming as well. Quick, deadly attacking is what I can teach you.'  
  
'Oh how sweet! Two handsome guys that are so eager to assist me!' Mikano giggled.  
  
With that she took both of their arms and led them to her training room.  
  
Hiei studied the room and drew out his katana, showing off some moves. With a flash, he left and encircled around the whole room in less than one second. 'Speed and agility is the essence to avoid your enemy's moves.'  
  
'Oh I see, that's very helpful Hiei-san!' With that Mikano took off in a flash and ran almost as quick as Hiei!  
  
Drawing out his vine whip, Kurama took a quick look at Hiei, pissed that his mentor was almost as quick as he was, and yet he has a twinge of amazement in those crimson eyes. 'Well well, I see Mikano (smiles) has already mastered avoiding the enemy with her lightning speed, ne?'  
  
Kurama threw a single rose into the air and sliced it with accurate cuts, causing it to rain petals.  
  
'That's so beautiful!' Mikano excalimed as she held the petals in her hand.  
  
The two exchanged a look with each other, Hiei detected attraction between the two and grew furious.  
  
He dashed around the room and stole Kurama's vine whip and tossed it out a window and emmited energy from his blade. Hiei grew fiery and flames dazzled around Mikano, causing her to be in awe.   
  
'Hiei, what did you do that for?' Kurama asked, still his polite self but with a pang of frustration with the jealous demon.  
  
'You guys, please don't fight!' Mikano cried. She headed to the window to get the youko's whip. Kurama followed behind her as Hiei sped towards him and tripped him with his sword.  
  
'Ahhhh!'   
  
'Hn, you're alright I suppose.'  
  
Kurama tripped and fell onto Mikano out the window! The two landed with a PLOMP onto his vine whip.   
  
Hiei looked out the window without the slightest interest in this situation...or so it seemed, as he hid his piercing jealousy.  
  
'OWWWW!' Mikano shouted.  
  
'I'm really sorry, Mikano. I-I tripped onto you, I apologize.' Kurama said quietly.  
  
Mikano smiled at him as their jade eyes met again, 'Kurama....'  
  
She reached for his shoulders, 'Could you please...'  
  
'Yes?' Kurama replied with a bit of excitement.  
  
'...Get off of me?' Mikano laughed.  
  
'Oh-oh yes!' he stuttered, now blushing furiously.  
  
As he tried to get off of her Hiei attempted to push him off of her, but Kurama jumped off the bush with such force that it caused the little demon to collapse into the bushes!  
  
'Oh dear, Hiei-san?' Mikano cried.  
  
Mikano was still on the bush and prodded Hiei to awaken. Kurama went inside the room again and wondered what happened to Hiei.  
  
The youko peered out the window at Hiei and glared at him, but replaced it with a laugh.  
  
'Hn, I tripped.'   
  
'Haha, how funny its like you two are jealous of each other over me!' laughed the now thorned Mikano.  
  
'You're bleeding.'  
  
'Oh gosh, I should wipe it off huh? Hiei-san, do you have a tissue?' Mikano asked.  
  
'No but...'  
  
With that Hiei proceeded to wipe off her blood with his shirt, causing Kurama to throw his vine whip out the window!  
  
'What got into me just now, why am I experiencing such anger from seeing the pair of them? Do I like Mikano......?' Kurama asked in his mind.  
  
'Thanks Hiei,' Mikano smiled and reached for Hiei and kissed his lips softly.   
  
Hiei was shocked, didn't she like Kurama? He was blushing ever so slightly and looked up at the now reddened Kurama.  
  
'I do that with all of my friend that help me out!' Mikano exclaimed.  
  
(Sweatdrops for the little demon and youko)  
  
'Oh yea, Kurama you left your rose whip out here!'  
  
Please tell me what you think! My first fanfic so yea...I suck at writing a of now ;; so R&R! 


	3. Dinner and a Bath

"Tension by the Flames and Roses"  
  
Chapter Three: Dinner and a...Bath?!?  
  
Prologue: Mikano suggests the two stay over at her place for dinner as she becomes more...aquainted...  
  
A/N: I don't own YYH & its characters AT ALL! I do own Mikano and this story.   
  
'Oh...yes I must have forgotten it,' Kurama lied.  
  
Hiei turned to give the kitsune a haha-she-kissed-me-and-not-you-so-hn look.  
  
Kurama just ignored it and started to think as he picked up his whip, 'Well, she did say she kissed those that are her friends and are helpful...so it didn't mean anything.'  
  
Hiei jumped from the bush to Kurama's side, eyeing Mikano step off the bush too.   
  
'We must be going now, Koenma said we shouldn't linger too long in case of suspicion...' said the youko.  
  
The fire demon glared at Kurama, this time with a what-the-hell-its-still-early look.   
  
The kitsune lashed the whip at Hiei and nodded for them to go with a frustrated look.  
  
'Wait!' Mikano called after the two. 'Why don't you guys stay for dinner? I'm sure Koenma wouldn't mind at all!'  
  
How innocent and sweet she is, Kurama thought to himself. He smiled and agreed to stay, but only for a short while.  
  
'Hn. What about suspicion and leaving early, my friend? Shouldn't we be going now?' Hiei spat.  
  
'Now now Hiei, let's stay and accompany Mikano, you never know what might happen...'  
  
The two were starting to get on each other's nerves, Hiei's more than Kurama's.  
  
Just a damn excuse to get closer to our student, and why am I getting so angry? Hiei was thinking.  
  
'Come on, I never did show you guys my bath house!' Mikano giggled.  
  
The two both stared, 'Bath house?'  
  
'Well, do you expect me to actually have a kitchen? I mean, I can make a fine sushi anywhere so why not by my personal hot springs? It saves yen and its so fun to bathe and eat with friends, ne?' the innocent girl explained.  
  
The demons both were in more surprise (sweatdrops) 'Erm, bathe with...friends?'  
  
'Well duh! Now come on!' she said matter-of-factly as she latched onto their arms.  
  
'You aren't very modest are you, Miss Okuni. A co-ed bath house and sushi....how pleasant,' Kurama smiled.  
  
'Hn.'  
  
The young teen pushed open a door made of bamboo and revealed a spring encircled with pebbles and trees, and by the side was a large wooden tub and, of course, a large plank with ingredients.   
  
Hiei was moderately impressed a young woman could craft such a nice looking place alone -or at least he thought she was by herself. 'Did you construct this yourself?'  
  
Mikano let out a loud laugh, 'Oh gosh, no! I'm a stupid girl you see...so I had my boyfriends build it for me! They did make my entire home, and I paid them quite a bit for it too!' She giggled and winked at Hiei.  
  
Kurama had been studying the shrubbery when he overheard this, 'Boyfriend?'   
  
Taking a look at Kurama she passed a flirty glance towards him, 'Oh haha...just boy...friends! Not like a relationship, Rama-san.' Winking again she continued, 'You jealous or something?'  
  
Hiei turned away when he heard this and muttered some undefineable words.  
  
'O-oh no, just curious a-about y-your...well anyways let's eat!' Kurama stuttered, now blushing a hot red.  
  
'Well well now, the calm and intelligent fox seems to have a crush on Mikano, don't you?' Hiei asked coldy with a hint of amusement.  
  
Now a tad infuriated by his "friend" he shot a piercing stare, 'I don't see you with a girlfriend either, demon.'  
  
'Why the insolence! I thought only Kuwabara could retort such comebacks.'  
  
Their expressions immediately morphed when they say Mikano again, who had changed into a little bikini and was holding three platters of sushi and wasabi.  
  
'You look very se- I mean beautiful, Mikano. You'd stun those demons all from your amazing beauty! Haha,' Kurama joked.  
  
'Oh Rama-san I didn't know you were so funny!' Mikano laughed, nearly dropping the sushi.  
  
'Ack! Whew, it didn't spill! Now Hiei-san what do you think of sushi?' she questioned the staring eyes.  
  
'Yes, there very de...li...cious...' he replied, more focused on Mikano then the food.  
  
'Oh guys, get undressed! We have to eat and I couldn't afford two seperate baths so...' Mikano was blushing now as she stepped into the water, 'Get in when your done!'   
  
Resting the plates of food one behind her, one to her right, and one to her left she laid there soaking.  
  
Kurama took his shoes, robe, and shirt off, and proceeded to roll up his pant legs.  
  
Hiei was in the process of ripping his shirt while passing looks to the beauty.  
  
The two slipped in the water, one by each side of her and started to eat slowly.  
  
'Well, we didn't get too much training done, ne?' Mikano said, winking towards Kurama.  
  
'So many distractions from, (nodding to Hiei) certain people today...' Kurama replied laughing.  
  
'The youko here didn't exactly do much either, throwing out his rose whip from..jealousy maybe?' Hiei snickered.  
  
'Oh now you two...' Mikano laughed.   
  
All of a sudden she scooped up some wasabi and smeared it on Hiei's cheek.   
  
'Hehe look at you! I should lick that off for ya!' Mikano giggled "innocently."  
  
Hiei found himself blushing harder than he ever had, and would normally be furious but was in total rhapsody from this event.  
  
Kurama's jaw dropped, causing the rice to tumble back onto his plate. He was staring at Hiei's cheek in shock and true jealousy.  
  
Mikano proceeded to lick Hiei's cheek, 'Mmmmmm spicy!' Then she kissed him again and it left a pink mark where the wasabi had been.  
  
Mikano turned to Kurama, '(yawn) I'm so tired....Rama-san do you mind if I sleep on you?'  
  
Hiei's happiness turned to shock, he had heard that in a totally different sense.  
  
The kitsune smiled and touched Mikano's cheek, 'I wouldn't mind at all.'  
  
Mikano smiled and laid against Kurama's chest, hugging him.  
  
Kurama then looked down and found Mikano approaching his face closer.  
  
Now sweating, or maybe just the water, he found her lips right on his.  
  
'Hmmmm, you guys have been so nice to me.' Mikano said.  
  
Hiei stared at her, and now Kurama was in ecstasy.  
  
'Hehe...tomorrow at training I wanna find out who's the nicest!' Mikano exclaimed.  
  
Hiei glared at Kurama as he gaped at Mikano, what did she mean?  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm not good with plots XD but anywho R&R! 


	4. It Was All A Joke

"Tension by the Flames and Roses"  
  
Chapter Four: It Was All A Joke  
  
A/N: I don't own YYH & its characters AT ALL! I do own Mikano and this story.   
  
Oh yes, this chapter explains some things about Mikano and Hiei & Kurama's true purpose of aiding her...  
  
Hiei and Kurama got out of the bath and transported themselves back to Makai and were now in front of Koenma's door.  
  
'Hn. That Mikano is a mystery. She also seems as if she knows all tactics we have to show her.'  
  
'Well now, she is simply skilled. We need to protect her and that is why we must return tomorrow.'  
  
'What does she mean by -the nicest, hn. Hidden intentions.'  
  
'She wants to see which of us would serve as a better defender?'  
  
'If you say so.'  
  
The two walked in to find a laughing teenage form Koenma, causing his pacifier to nearly choke him.  
  
'ACK UCK! Hello g-guys! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! H-how was your f-first day...AHAHAHAH!'  
  
The duo stood there with sweatdrops and were gaping at the shaking Koenma, who was now on the floor holding his stomach.  
  
'Ermmm Koenma sir, are you feeling alright? You seem as if you have been poisioned with laughing gas.' Kurama questioned.  
  
'BWAHAHAHAHA! You guys were hilarious! You should be on Makai's Funniest Training Videos! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!'  
  
'I think you have snapped. Were you possibly survailing us tonight?' Hiei asked angrily.  
  
Koenma stood up, and was now clutching his chest from laughing too much. 'You two sure do cath on quickly, and yes Hiei I was supposedly spying on you two.'  
  
Hiei was now incredibly angry and was about to hit Koenma with his katana. 'So you sent us to this "human girl" for protection, and she knows every single tactic already? Why did you waste our time?'  
  
Kurama nodded and was looking at Koenma with a puzzled look, 'Yes, I agree. What purpose did this have?'  
  
Koenma became his baby self again and stood up on his desk to look at the two. He took out his pacifier in case it would choke him again. 'Alright guys, sit down. I have much explaining I suppose.'  
  
He stared off into the ceiling with the pair's eyes fixated on him. 'It is true she has nearly mastered those tactics of the demons, but herself is not one.'  
  
This got the curious stare of Kurama as Hiei got a vague flashback feeling.  
  
'Born into a a demon family of pure fire, she somehow had the chromosomes mix up and destroy the demon quality of her embryo. Her family was shocked, especially her older brother Kei, when she wasn't able to use her powers by age 10.'  
  
'So they had to shun her from the clan...and send her to the ningenkai as the human she was.'  
  
Hiei looked at Koenma, she was just like me, he thought.  
  
'Yes Kurama. She was considered an outcast and banned from ever returning to the family. Even though she loved them dearly, she couldn't ever see them another time. Kei had been distant from her, but was the saddest out of the clan. He handed her a fire gem necklace that he said was to hold rei powers and were to help her.'  
  
'That is like my childhood. I was handed the tear gem...'  
  
Kurama pulled a rose from his hair and plucked the petals, 'To have to live on one's own at such a young age.'  
  
Koenma nodded and a saddened gaze was in his eyes, 'She was forced to fend for herself, but soon after she started to live with a boy she befriended named Kyonagu. The pair went to the same school and were close, both would've been alone otherwise. Mikano was happy and perky, like the side of her you see today. This all changed when....'  
  
The baby formed ruler had a tear slide down his cheek, '....Kyonagu had left to the Makai.'  
  
Kurama's eyes grew bigger, 'Her family....Kyonagu must have been a demon hunter and sensed something about young Mikano.'  
  
'It was the fire gem....he would have recognized its form and set out immediately to locate her family. Which she must have let slip out to him, as she thought she could entrust him with her secrets.'  
  
'Kurama you are right, and Hiei that was exactly what had happened...'  
  
'Kyonagu was part of a renowned hunter family bent on eliminating the race. He set out when Mikano was 13, leaving her heartbroken and alone. She couldn't trust him anymore, or any human in that case. She ran away as far as she could and lived in an abandoned riceball factory, managing to steal crates of riceballs to sell for profit. Two years after the incident, she felt her gem glowing in her hands...she knew something must have happened.'  
  
Koenma stepped off the desk and switched on his tv, 'Botan collected her and brought her to the Makai and explained how her family had been...killed.'  
  
'We kept close watch of her and made sure she started her training in techniques, as Kyonagu would surely try and kill her next...Somehow, she learned all of her family's skills as the power of their bodies was transfered into her gem, enabling powers matching or surpassing those of yours' (nods to Hiei and Kurama)'  
  
'Hn. So our training was for naught. (grabs Koenma by the sleeve) SO WHAT WAS OUR DAMN PURPOSE?!'  
  
Kurama gave Hiei a sharp look, 'Let him down, surely he will tell us. I do agree however, that you wasted our energy to teach her!'  
  
Koenma fell in a heap on his desk, 'Alright! Since the loss of her family, she has hid her pain deep beneath her and managed to mask it with her Botan-like innocence. Truly, she doesn't trust humans. Her boyfriends she told you about, she had us scan with detail before she let them construct her a home. Now the reason for you two is after I have been observing her...(Hiei - stalker...) I have seen she truly wants company. So, you two are to serve as suitors!'  
  
(huge sweatdrops) Hiei jumped up and drew his katana at Koenma, 'I am NOT to be serving as some HUSBAND chained down to a NINGEN!'  
  
Kurama drew another rose and pointed its thorns at Koenma, 'You used us and did not even tell us the truth? Lying about your real cause?'  
  
Koenma picked up his pacifier and drew a barrier, causing the two to fall back into their seats.  
  
'I did not lie. You two are pure demon, even with Kurama's human exterior. She will be able to trust you two to stand by her side and protect her. I saw on the tv here that you two were indeed falling for her (laugh)-so this will be the test to see if your love prevails!'  
  
With that, Koenma pointed his finger in the air in triumph as the duo gaped.  
  
Hiei gave a smirk to Kurama, 'Obviously I will win her heart.'  
  
'That isn't so, she shares a love of plants and appears to favor us equally.'  
  
The two were in a competition now for Mikano Okuni's heart, and really...who WAS the nicest?  
  
They walked out the door and prepared to leave to ningekai until the following day.  
  
'Aha.' Koenma laughed as the door shut behind him.  
  
A/N: I know, weird but it explains stuff! Will Mikano choose Kurama or Hiei for her husband? Or none or....both?!?Please R&R! 


	5. Confusion of the Test

"Tension by the Flames and Roses"  
  
Chapter Five: Confusion of the Test  
  
A/N: I don't own YYH & its characters AT ALL! I do own Mikano and this story.   
  
Kurama and Hiei were now at a race for the heart of the beautiful Mikano. They had severed all connections with each other until they reached ningenkai, both choosing a different path to take.  
  
Hiei was dashing down a portal at blinding, almost unsensable speed. At the same time, Kurama had transformed into his kitsune form and was running at his thief like speed as well.  
  
The two reached Mikano's house the following morning, exhausted from the intensity, as they plopped down at her patio waiting for her to awaken.  
  
(Pant pant) 'Hmmmm...should we tell Mikano about the information we have found out?' Kurama asked, now transformed back to his regular self.  
  
(Snort) 'Feh. Of course. Then once and for all she may decide which of us she prefers.'  
  
The red haired youkai looked over at the demon, chuckling to himself. 'She seems to give her heart quite easily, I do wonder if she knows of our pasts.'  
  
'Quite easily? That is just a masking for the deep emotions she is trying to hide away. Our pasts she has no need to know about.'  
  
Just that moment, Mikano pushed open the door slightly and let her crimson hair fall onto Hiei's head.   
  
That day, she was wearing a halter top of a solid chartreuse lime color and simple denim jeans. She had on wooden sandals as her katana was strapped to her side. Her hair was flowing freely, which revealed the true length of it and that she had two bangs at either side of her face.   
  
Kurama turned about and was in awe of her natural beauty and gorgeous hair like his. Hiei touched the strands of hair that were resting on his and rubbed it with his fingers.  
  
'Ohayo guys!' the cheery girl greeted.  
  
She stepped out the oak door and somersaulted in front of the duo, now brandishing her sword to the middle of them. 'Let's find out which one of ya is the nicer guy!'   
  
With a playful wink, she started to twirl with her katana and danced with it like moving poetry.  
  
'How did that little performance go, eh?'  
  
'Very exquisite indeed. You look quite char-' Kurama got cut off by Hiei who was boldly holding Mikano's katana.  
  
'Truly. However we must get to work, and there is a matter I'd like to ask you about.'  
  
Having been interrupted, Kurama "accidentally" tied his rose whip onto Hiei's legs and making him fall.   
  
'Yes well, Master Koenma told us you are seeking a-'  
  
Hiei had grown angrier and jumped in front of the kitsune, leaving the rose whip partially mangled. 'A mate. Possibly to serve as your defender and companion, will you decide which of us demons you prefer?'  
  
Kurama had been tending to his rose whip and now changed it into a beautiful pink rose, flaunting it to Mikano.  
  
'A mate?!? (laughs) Possibly....(winks), but first before I decide, I must test you two!'  
  
Mikano took the hands of both demons and chanted what Hiei recognized as a fire rei spell.  
  
'Oh fire..oh ice and wind...summon us...us together...to face the one who wishes to seperate this bond...to entwine us to the depths of hell...bring us...bring us to face..the one!'  
  
A golden light with red flames spiraled around the three and soon shot them to the world of Makai.  
  
They fell in a heap, Kurama on the bottom with the weight of Mikano and then Hiei against him.   
  
'Dear me! Gomen nasai....' Mikano blushed.  
  
Shuichi held onto her face and looked at her eyes deeply, 'I am the one for you....and it is okay, I do not mind at all.'  
  
Miss Okuni and Kurama drew in closer for a kiss, but Jaganshi wouldn't have any of that, and called for them to get up at once.  
  
'Mikano, why are we at this arena?' Hiei questioned, studying the walls and floor.  
  
Shuichi got up, embarassed and looked around too, 'Yes..this appears to be a stone formation of an ancient battle arena.'  
  
Mikano jumped up and whipped out her sword once more and tapped the ground 3 times.   
  
Hiei and Kurama stood there and looked at the ground, it rumbled as a figure presented itself across the field from Mikano.  
  
'Kyonagu! I'm ready to get revenge on you!' Mikano pointed here sword at the silvery haired demon boy, appearing to be about 16. His eyes red like Hiei's, and he was wearing a navy blue school outfit with a golden tie.   
  
What was the most prominent of his features was his glowing crimson orbs, emitting ice shards which were floating in the air.  
  
Hiei turned and saw Kyonagu, whom resembled an ice apparition. 'Is this the test?'  
  
Kurama looked to Minako and then to the little demon, 'I do not understand this....'  
  
Mikano's sword started to pour out pure liquid fire, now surrounding her. She took a single turn at the confused demons and smiled a grin of determination, 'You will soon know...'  
  
A/N: Yes I KNOW that the test hasn't been cleared up yet, but I need inspiration!!! So please R&R! 


	6. Erm The Test!

"Tension by the Flames and Roses"  
  
Chapter Six: Erm...The Test!   
  
A/N: I don't own YYH & its characters AT ALL! I do own Mikano and this story.   
  
Yes the rules of this "test" of kindness will be cleared up! I was afraid it'd turn into a PWP...and the test will be stupid...but go on Oh yea, I couldn't resist posting two chappys in one day! Gomen nasai! Xb  
  
Mikano rested her sword to her side and walked over to Kurama. 'Look, this test, (looks to Hiei) if to really see which one of yas will be my mate!'  
  
'The rules are simple, us two are to settle the score between our pasts, (passes a glance to Kyonagu) I need you two to show me how nice you are by simply being my personal cheerleaders!'  
  
The two fell over anime style and were twitching on the ground.   
  
Shuichi stood up, still a little unnerved and imagined himself in a frilly pink skirt and a tight top, waving poufy poms in the air. The very though shook him.  
  
Hiei remained on the ground, defiant to get up. He couldn't put up with being someone's mindless entorage!  
  
Okuni drew her blade and it blasted liquid fire around her once more, she laughed at the sight of the fire demon. 'Hiei-san you silly! Not with girly outfits and pom poms! (Hiei - is that some sort of weapon?) (Kurama - Oh whew...that was close!) Just stand at the sidelines with your weapons and yell encouraging things, and try and distract him so we can win this thing fast and decide!'  
  
Kurama nodded and turned to Mikano, passing one of his charming looks. 'Of course, and maybe remarks of more than just praise?'  
  
Hiei grew fiery, and touched the flames from Mikano's blade with a small smirk.  
  
'You will win for sure, as long as I am here to distract that demon.'  
  
The kitsune and youkai walked over to the side and drew their weapons, eyeing Kyonagu for sudden movements.  
  
Mikano strode to the opposite end of the field and twirled her katana with dancing embers like a shield around her.  
  
Her eyes turned sharp as she gave a look the guys had never witnessed before. She meant revenge.  
  
'Kyonagu...you betrayed me and have slain my family!!!! You will repay for your terrible actions, you killer hunter   
  
boy!'  
  
(sweatdrops) Kurama sighed, 'Nice comeback there.'  
  
Meanwhile in Makai....  
  
Koenma was watching the screen, ever scanning the scene of the fight.   
  
'Yes, with Miss Okuni's lovely refined powers, she will win for sure. Then Hiei and Kurama will....(loud laugh) BWAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHA!'   
  
He sat his pacifier on his desk in case of choking -again, and intently continued to watch the action.  
  
Mikano had shot a dazzling stream of fire straight towards the orbs of Kyonagu, destroying mosf them in the explosion.  
  
It was like a beautiful aurora, the scene captivated Hiei's eyes as he swung his katana like a boomerang at Kyonagu, causing the remaining orbs to fade and grow weak.   
  
'Unhhhh! Y-your cheating with those damn cheering squad demons!' the silver haired boy cried.   
  
He formed ice shards and shot them at Mikano, ready to break through her skin.   
  
'Eeeeee! Darn you, freakin hunter! I will KILL YOU!' yelled the red haired girl, now clutching one arm.   
  
Kurama grew worried and lashed his whip out, managing to slash at Kyonagu's face, 'Mikano....please win!'  
  
Mikano nodded towards the duo for reassurance, and started to charge her katana forcefully.  
  
Hiei stared, so young and was able to master the fire gathering shield....the flames encircling her was serving as  
  
a charger and somewhat of a absorber of attacks as she prepared her final move.....  
  
'GO GO GO MIKAAAANOOOO!'  
  
A huge fireblast shot at Kyonagu's body, and made him ricochet into the wall, which was now stained with his blood.  
  
Kurama stared at the sight, amazed at how soon this fight ended, and at his love's skill.  
  
At Makai...  
  
'YES! SHE WON!' Koenma shouted.  
  
He popped his pacifier in his mouth and changed into the more alluring teen form, as he flew into ningenkai to congratulate Mikano...  
  
Mikano struggled to get off the field and fell at Hiei's feet.  
  
'Ack! Damn idiot's shards managed to pierce through my arm...' Hiei picked her up and stood her against Kurama for balance.   
  
Kurama was about to give her the kiss he almost had earlier, but Hiei caught those lips before him.  
  
Mikano raised her uninjured arm and embraced Hiei for the passionate kiss, but let go after a bit and turned to Kurama.   
  
Smiling, she back on Hiei as the pair kneeled on the stone to aid her. 'Kuraaamaaa....' She bent in and kissed him with equal passion as with Hiei and laughed. 'Hieiiii... Thanks for being soo nice guys!'  
  
She slowly stood and looked back at Kyonagu and suddenly began to run with vigor to the body.  
  
'Watch out!' Kurama cried. 'Your still hurt!'  
  
'Hn.' Hiei touched his lips and let a small smile pass.  
  
'Hiya! Ah! Yaaaaa!'   
  
Mikano was soccer kicking at the near dead Kyonagu, more sweatdrops all around.   
  
'Weren't you..hurt?'  
  
Mikano blasted one final shot of fire straigh at Kyo and then smiled with satisfaction.  
  
'He's now suffered a painful end....YEAAAAA!'  
  
Hiei chuckled, 'That was our test.'  
  
Kurama looked at Mikano and felt himself blush, 'Indeed it was, was it not? To test if we would care of your supposed injury...not that whole cheerleader act.'  
  
Mikano flashed a priceless smile at both of them, 'My parents died from a boy I thought I could really trust, maybe I even liked him too. You two, I wanted to test if you would even act like fools for me. Truly protect me. Care and love me. You both passed with flying colors!!!'  
  
'Is that so...hn. Which of us do you pick then?'  
  
Just then Koenma arrived behind Mikano, 'Hello there!'  
  
A/N: I personally liked this chapter alot! Turned out much better then I thought, well R&R! The ending is coming soon!   
  
Reviews: Sun - Just wait for the next chapter to see! Quite the humorous twist....Xb 


	7. Anime Style Twist

"Tension by the Flames and Roses"  
  
Chapter Seven: Anime Style Twist   
  
A/N: I don't own YYH & its characters AT ALL! I do own Mikano and this story.   
  
This is the final chapter of my first fanfiction! Well, the first fanfiction I managed to finish! cries of joy Well anyway...read on! The ever important ending!  
  
'Koenma!' Mikano beamed. She ran to go hug him as the two embraced.  
  
(Sweatdrop) 'Not to impose, Miss Okuni, but which of us have you decided to be your mate?'  
  
Hiei nodded and leaned on his katana, 'Hn. Let us know.'  
  
Mikano turned around and had a sheepish smile, 'Oh umm...that! Give me a second, kway?'  
  
Kurama placed his vine whip back in his hair and waited patiently. Hiei on the other hand, was growing kind of angry. 'Enough with this ai fest! Why are you even here Koenma?'  
  
The teenaged looking ruler laughed, 'AHAHAHA! Congratulations you two! And Mikano....spectacular performance, you sure have matured and improved quite a bit!'  
  
Mikano gave passionately kissed Koenma and turned to face the guys, 'I have decided!'  
  
Kurama grew jealous now, pacifier ingesting ruler. Hiei tried to hold his anger in, but it was too much as he accidentally yelled some innapropriate words.  
  
'Hn. Sure is quick to give her feelings.'  
  
'Didn't I say that?!'  
  
Then they just remembered that Mikano said she'd decided and played the "good boy" act. The two straightened up immediately and braced themselves. Taking a deep breath, they awaited her words, which seemed to take an eternity!  
  
'Well, you two have both been so nice to me but.....I can't decide! You two are both equally wonderful!'  
  
The pair fell over anime style -again. The kitsune gawked at her and asked, 'W-well? Then what is the purpose of this entire thing?'  
  
Hiei was twitching and jumped up after a bit, 'Hn! Wasting our time once more! Indecisive...'  
  
Mikano blushed, 'I'm sorry guys....you were so nice but...I can't hurt either one of ya!'  
  
Koenma then spun Mikano around to face him, 'So, since you can't decide between them...how about us two hit the town for a...let's say, date?'  
  
Mikano, completely forgetting about the shocked demons, nodded and latched onto the teenaged ruler's arm.  
  
'Bye guys! Thanks for helping me!' With that she blew a kiss and the new found couple walked away out of the arena.  
  
Hiei and Kurama were staring, speechless. They fell over on their backs like a pair of dead fish.   
  
(Sweatdrops from both) The kitsune turned to face the little fire demon, 'Let's never argue about girls ever again. Such a trivial sort!'  
  
Hiei turned and agreed, 'We've been had. This was all a joke after all.'  
  
Kitsune smirked and looked to the ceiling, 'She did prefer me I think.'  
  
Hiei sat up and looked down at his now laughing comrade, 'Hn! She said EQUALLY!'   
  
Kurama sat up and laughed, this time Hiei joined him. 'Ok, no more girls!'  
  
Just then a pretty looking kitsune girl passed by.  
  
'She's mine, yoko!'  
  
'No way, Jaganshi!'  
  
The End 3  
  
A/N: Yes! I really liked this story myself, I hope you did two! Now please R&R? Time to work on my other fics...=)  
  
Kurama: SHE'S MIIINEEEEEE!  
  
Hiei: Gets out Katana HN! NOT IF I GET HER FIRST, FOX BOY!  
  
Me: Eheh...iii  
  
K, H, M: Until next time! 


End file.
